The four chosen ones
by DreamAssasin
Summary: My summary is too long to fit here so my first chapter is the summary... Hope you enjoy it. No one sends me hate reviews or I will get you.
1. Summary

There were four clans. The clans were, Snowclan, Fireclan, Flowerclan, and Colorclan. The clans represented the four seasons. Leaf-fall, Leaf-bare, New-leaf, and Green-leaf. Each clan had a special gift that helped them survive in their territories. The clans were scattered, but one day they were brought together by four cats. One from each clan. Chosen by Moonclan, who are the clans' ancestors.

The four clans live on very different terrain and the gifts they are given are very different, but very alike. These four cats share blood and are given each other's gifts. But each cat also has its own gift the others do not have.

These clans are about to face a major problem, that only these four cats can stop. They are about to be driven out of their territories and are forced to find new ones, and they find each other. How will these four cats alone save the clans? You have to read on to find out.


	2. Snowpaw

Snowpaw was anxious for her warrior ceremony to begin. If only her mother could see her now. Snowypelt would be proud of her. Even though she never knew Snowypelt, Snowpaw was sure her mother would be proud.

Snowypelt died while kitting and she was the only surviving kit. Goosewing was Snowpaw's father until he died in a dog chase. She was now on her own, almost alone if it weren't for her clan mates. She was in the best clan. Snowclan. Her pelt was as white as snow, her eyes a pale blue. All the cats in her clan had long glossy pelts. They ate fish, rabbits, birds if there were any, and thrush or vole, sometimes pheasant.

It was always Leaf-bare, but because of their thick fur that had been handed down to them for generations, none of them felt the cold and none of them died because of it.

Whenever she was alone she felt like she could hear birds singing, and grass under paw, it was strange, and whenever she brought someone else there they said they heard no birds and they did not feel grass. Snowpaw was confused that she could hear birds and feel grass under her paws, but no others could. The visions kept happening, she thought that Moonclan might be calling to her but she knew that they would go to Skystar first or the medicine cat Icecrack. Why could Moonclan talk to her and not them?

The day of her warrior ceremony was tomorrow, and her mentor Starswirl, was ready to go to the elder's den until she goes to join Moonclan. Starswirl was ready to make his last apprentice a warrior.

Snowpaw could not sleep, she couldn't wait for her ceremony. If only I could stop Starswirl from going to the elder's den. He still has enough in him for one more moon. Doesn't he? She thought.

A few of the other apprentices were also ready to get their warrior names, they would be in the ceremony with her tomorrow. Thrushpaw was still awake fidgeting in his nest beside her. He was her best friend, and he was getting his warrior name tomorrow as well.

"Thrushpaw you awake?" Snowpaw whispered. Thrushpaw lifted his head, and nodded.

"Yeah I'm awake. Can't sleep. Can you?" He had a sleepy tone.

Snowpaw shook her head and then flicked her ears to Ravenpaw." Looks like he's sleeping like a penguin. I heard about penguins from the border patrols and that they sleep pretty heavy and only wake up if they're hungry or threatened." Thrushpaw twitched his tail in amusement.

"That sounds like Ravenpaw alright." Then he flicked his tail toward Penguinpaw."Or it could fit Penguinpaw." He snickered. For some reason Penguinpaw and Thrushpaw had a rivalry of some sort.

"Why do you despise Penguinpaw so much?" It was just out of curiosity. Thrushpaw stopped in his tracks. His eyes looked at his paws in embarrassment.

"Because Penguinpaw and I like you and he won't give in." He looked up. Snowpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well don't worry I don't like him." She pointed at Penguinpaw with her paw. Thrushpaw's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Really." Snowpaw confirmed.

Thrushpaw perked his ears. Thrushpaw's eyes lit even further. "Skystar is calling to the clan! It's time for our warrior ceremonies!" Thrushpaw bolted out of the den Snowpaw charged ahead of him.

"You're too fast Snowpaw!" Thrushpaw screeched. Thrushpaw was all the way at the other side of the camp. Snowpaw saw Skystar, his light gray pelt blotched with white looked like the sky covered with clouds. The deputy Graytree was sitting with his tail curled over his paws at the base of the tree stump. His tall gray tail unraveled from his paws to signal the two apprentices to come forth.

"All cats who are old enough to walk in the snow come gather around the stump to hear the apprentices receive their warrior names." Skystar yowled. The warriors came out from their dens, the elders came out of their den from the far side of the camp, and the queens came out from the nursery with their kits telling them to behave for the important event. All the cats huddled together around the tree stump where their leader was standing waving his tail to the two apprentices.

"This apprentice has learned your noble warrior code and ways of the warrior. I commend him to you Moonclan in his turn." He looked at Thrushpaw with an intense gaze. Thrushpaw jumped onto the stump with him."Thrushpaw are you willing to become a warrior and do whatever it takes to make this clan survive?"

Thrushpaw nodded."I do Skystar."

"Thrushpaw from now on you will be known as Thrushfur. Your courage to your clan will always be a gift." Skystar rested his muzzle on Thrushfur's head. Thrushfur kicked his shoulder respectfully and leaped off of the tree stump.

Skystar looked to Snowpaw. Snowpaw scrambled onto the tree stump. Snowpaw was very small for her age but she made up for it by her speed and agility. "Snowpaw this apprentice has learned your noble warrior code and ways of the warrior. I commend her to you Moonclan in her turn." He stared into Snowpaw's eyes. It was a very intense but soft gaze. "Snowpaw are you willing to serve your clan with whatever it takes?"

Snowpaw nodded eagerly. "I do Skystar I won't let you down."

Skystar nodded. "Snowpaw from now on you will be known as Snowstorm. Your speed and agility will always be a gift for Snowclan." Skystar rested his muzzle on her head. Snowstorm licked his shoulder respectfully and leaped off the tree stump.

Her clan mates cheered their names. "Thrushfur, Snowstorm, Thrushfur, Snowstorm!" Snowstorm felt a surge of happiness she was here with her best friend receiving their warrior names. This was the best day of her life. Snowstorm rested her head on Thrushfur's strong shoulders. Thrushfur looked down at her. His eyes were warm with love. Snowstorm felt the same.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Until I met them.


	3. Leafpaw

Chapter 2

Leafpaw was strolling through the forest alone. She saw battle wherever she turned unable to escape. She ran as fast as she could to the camp. She bumped into Spottedstar. "I'm sorry Spottedstar I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked at her paws in shame.

"It's ok Leafpaw. I understand." Spottedstar padded back into the gorse tunnel. There were vines and multicolored leaves everywhere. The dens were newly woven with red and orange and yellow leaves. The camp collected leaves and the furs or feathers of their prey and display them in their dens.

Leafpaw was looking for her sister. But she couldn't find her anywhere around the territory. Leafpaw could not see the images of battle and blood anymore which lightened her spirits. But there was now a new image and in this image there was talking.

Leafpaw saw four clans. Four clans? I thought this was the only clan. The four clan's leaders were talking to each other.

The former leader of Colorclan was there with the leaders of three other clans. She did not recognize any of the cats so this event must have took place a long time ago. She tuned in to what they were saying.

The orange tom with gray flecks across his back was talking. "Our clans do not need each other, and we do not want each other anymore. So we shall leave each other and never come back." The tom stopped speaking and the other leaders looked at him in astonishment.

A tortious shell she-cat who had a pelt that looked like silver, she was most likely one of the leaders and she now spoke. "I do not believe you Flamestar, I do not wish to believe you. Do the other clans agree? Because I do not, I want all of the clans to be together. Does anyone else want that?" Her clan chanted as a single voice among the hollow of which they stood.

"Yes Icestar Snowclan agree with you, we do not want to be separated from the other clans we should all stick together!" They kept chanting until another leader that had a jet black tail and paws with the rest of his body silver covered with little specks of orange and light ginger.

"Colorclan do you agree with Icestar, or Flamestar?" The Colorclan cats looked at each other not knowing what to say.

A few of them were shouting 'Icestar' and a few were shouting 'Flamestar'. It looked as if there were once four clans together, but then they separated and scattered. Icestar looked expectantly at the Colorclan leader. As if she willed him to chose her side in the debate. The majority of Colorclan was chanting 'Flamestar'.

"Ok I have made the decision. We go with Flamestar. We do not need each other anymore and we do not depend on one another. So we may separate. What does Flowerclan think in the agreement?" There was another cat on the big rock. It was a she-cat that was blotched with ginger, black, white, brown, orange, and gray. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. As she spoke Leafpaw felt as if she was going to fall asleep to the she-cat's soft voice.

"Yes Blackstar. Flowerclan wishes to have a say in the decision." She looked at her clan mates. Her clan mates started to decide and when they were ready, what seemed like the deputy was now talking. He stood up and started.

"Flowerclan has reached an agreement Petalstar. They say they agree with Blackstar and Flamestar." The cat nodded his head to the leaders on the rock in a gesture of goodbye. Then he sat back down. Everyone turned their head toward Snowclan and Icestar.

Petalstar looked at Icestar with a sincere gaze. "Icestar I know you are not happy with this decision, but it is what the other clans want. Will you agree to bid the other clans goodbye?" Icestar nodded.

"Ok Petalstar but I still do not look upon this decision with no regret. I bid all of you farewell and good luck in finding new territories, but Snowclan is staying here. We do not wish to leave our beloved camp behind because of your own decision." Icestar leaped off of the rock and lashed her tail behind her, in a motion of unbelief and anger. She then led her clan back to it's territory.

Then the other clans left and the vision was over. Leafpaw was astounded. Is that what happened? If it was, we should be disgraced. Leafpaw ran back inside the camp and looked around in the apprentices den. It was almost the time for their warrior ceremony. It was almost sun-high, where could she be? Then Leafpaw saw her sister slip into the camp through the gorse tunnel. Leafpaw ran towards her sister.

"Where have you been, Volepaw? I've been looking for you all day!" Leafpaw licked her sister's head. Her sister's white blotched pelt was always smooth. Unlike her own. Her brown blotches and orange tail were always ruffled from her visions that no one else could see. She was not prepared for her sister's response.

"I came back in time for the warrior ceremony. A piece a fox dung if ya ask me." Volepaw snapped. Leafpaw was taken aback. Did her sister just say that? A moon ago it was all Volepaw could think about, and now she was thinking bad of it.

"Volepaw why are you talking like that? I thought you wanted your warrior name more than any cat." Leafpaw was very confused.

"Nothing, now shut your mouth when Spottedstar speaks." It was obvious that Volepaw was in no mood for being questioned.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to the big rock to witness the naming of two new warriors. Come here Volepaw and Leafpaw." They obeyed and leaped onto the big rock. Leafpaw was first to get her name. "Moonclan I Spottedstar give you this apprentice in her turn, she has learned the ways of your noble code and is ready to receive her warrior name." Spottedstar looked into Leafpaw's eyes. "Do you swear to fight by your clan and defend it no matter what?"

"I do Spottedstar, I will do my best." Leafpaw made no hesitation.

"Leafpaw from now on you will be known as Leaffall. You're sureness will always be a benefit to your clan." Spottedstar rested her muzzle on Leaffall's head. Leaffall licked her shoulder respectfully. Then Spottedstar turned to Volepaw. "Moonclan I give you this apprenti-" Volepaw cut her off.

"Spottedstar I'm sorry but, I don't want to live in your clan I'm becoming a rogue. See ya." Spottedstar just stared after Volepaw as she leaped down from the big rock and padded into the gorse tunnel. Everyone stared after her unable to find words. Leaffall could not bare seeing her sister leave , but she could not leave now. She was a warrior and her clan needed her and nothing will change that.  
That was what I said to myself before I met them.


	4. Desertpaw

Chapter 3

Desertpaw was running around trying to get away from the scorpion that had been chasing him since dawn, and now it was sun high and it's still chasing him. What the heck scorpion leave me alone sheesh. The scorpion stopped and skidded away. Finally! Desertpaw sat down on the warm sand. Desertpaw heard something. I wonder what's going on? I'm gonna go and take a look.

Desertpaw was sending sand in his tracks while he ran. When he got there, a tom-cat with a brown tabby coat was in quicksand. The tabby tom was screeching.

"Help me! I don't know how to get out of quicksand! He obviously wasn't in his clan. He didn't have the scent. But anyhow Desertpaw went in the quicksand and relaxed.

"Um you know you can just relax and float to the surface right?" The tom looked at him, face blank.

"No I didn't know but thank you for the advise. I'm not from around here."

"So what's your name and where are you from tom?" The tom twitched his whiskers in amusement. The tom was now out of the quicksand and he could see white and his head. He shook himself to reveal a completely white coat.

"Oh I'm not a tom I'm a she-cat. My name is Snowstorm and I am from Snowclan. I presume you are Desertpaw and are from Fireclan?" Desertpaw just nodded and sat down. Desertpaw tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"There is more than one clan?" Snowstorm looked like she would fall down from all the amusement that shone in her eyes.

"Oh yes, there are four clans we are only in two. I come with a message from Moonclan. That I recieved from a vision." Desertpaw nodded, as in a gesture to go on. "And this is how it goes. There will be one cat of each clan, destinies will rise, and futures will be told. One cat from each clan Flowerclan, Snowclan, Fireclan, and Colorclan. If one does not be in this prophecy everything will crumble. For there is trouble ahead and only they can stop it." Snowstorm stopped talking and looked at Desertpaw expectantly. "It means that you and me and two other cats are going to bring the future, this is our destiny!" Snowstorm bounced around on the sand making prints.

"Ok. I guess if it is our destiny I will come, but how do you know I'm in the destiny?" Snowstorm twitched her whiskers in annoyance.

"I had another vision that the cat that would save me from the quicksand would be one of the cats in the prophecy.

"Oh." Snowstorm nodded.

"But I'll wait until you have your warrior ceremony, it's today right?" Desertpaw nodded.

"No offense, but how are you a warrior. You're so small." Desertpaw scored his paw over her ear.

Snowstorm looked offended." Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm not strong or not fit to do warrior duties." Snowstorm ran off. She was very fast, within a few seconds she was out of sight. Desertpaw raced after her.

"Wait! Snowstorm I didn't mean to offend you, it was just a question out of curiosity!" Desertpaw could see Snowstorm again, but it would be very hard to catch up to her. Then she stopped tail in the air and sat down. Desertpaw did not expect it and skidded to a stop, almost knocking Snowstorm over.

"Why'd you stop?" Desertpaw flicked his ear. Snowstorm made no reply and sat there staring off into the distance. Maybe she's getting a vision, Desertpaw thought. Desertpaw heard Snowstorm murmur something to herself and then headed on into the direction of the Fireclan camp. Desertpaw noticed that Snowstorm was sweating. She did have long thick fur.

When they reached the camp, Desertpaw told Snowstorm to stay outside of the camp and hide.

"But, I don't want to hide. I'll wait in a, uh whatever this is." She batted at a palm tree base. She started climbing.

"Ok Snowstorm, but if a Fireclan patrol comes around over here they're bound to see you." Desertpaw heard Snowstorm Scramble down the palm tree.

"Then I'll hide in that bush." Desertpaw helped her into the bush and headed into the camp. His brother was sitting in the middle of the clearing, he could smell death.

"What happened!?" Desertpaw raced over to where his brother was lying. He sniffed him. His brother was dead. "No, no, no! Brother, what have you done!?" Sorrow and grief clouded his sight. He closed his eyes. The leader was now right behind Desertpaw, but he didn't care he was grieving for his brother.

"I am sorry Desertpaw, a scorpion came up behind him and stung him in the tail. Palmberry was unable to help him. I gave him his warrior name to Moonclan though. His new name is Scorpionvine." Oasisstar looked down at Desertpaw and his motionless brother. Scorpionvine's pelt was a light brown with black stripes, now had an orange tinge of poison on his back and tail. "I think it is your time to be named a warrior. Moonclan look down on this apprentice for his knowledge in your noble code. I commend Desertpaw to you in his turn. Desertpaw I know you will be a wonderful warrior, and with the powers of Moonclan I give you your warrior name. Do you accept?"

"I do." Desertpaw had confidence in his meow. Even though there was still grief in his gaze.

"Then your new warrior name shall be, Desertwonder. For your compassion and desert colored pelt. You are now a warrior in Fireclan. Serve them well." Oasisstar licked Desertwonder's head. And Desertwonder licked Oasisstar's shoulder in respect.

When the ceremony was over he went outside the camp to find Snowstorm out of her bush waiting for him. When she saw him she jumped up. "Hey Desertwonder! Nice name by the way. Let's go, we got to get moving if we want to get to Flowerclan!" Snowstorm ran out of sight. Then came back. "You coming?" Desertwonder nodded his head and followed. This is going to be a long day he thought. He didn't really have a home anymore, his brother was dead his mother his father. Everyone close to him was dead. His new home was going to be with this cat. Snowstorm, and the other cats that would accompany them on this journey to find our destiny and reveal the future of our four clans. No cat knows how long it will take, but he was up to it. Everyone needs some adventure in their life right? And this was going to be his adventure, to find his destiny.

This is my new life and it just got more hectic, with these cats you'll never know what's gonna happen next


	5. Sunpaw

Chapter 4

Sunpaw was walking around the camp trying to sort his thoughts. The Flowerclan cats around him were weaving flowers and grasses into their dens. No cat payed attention to Sunpaw pacing in the clearing, by the pond.

Sunpaw's warrior ceremony was going to begin at sun high. He couldn't wait. He heard his sister call from the nursery. He was held back a moon because of his paw injury. He could now walk as straight as any cat, though. His sister had finished her training a moon ago, and was going to have Ravenstripe's kits in five moons. Sunpaw ran to the nursery, to find his sister Cloverpelt moaning and convulsing.

Cloverpelt removed her gaze from the ground and rested them on Sunpaw." Go get Raincloud." She groaned. Sunpaw ran out of the nursery and saw Raincloud sitting by Vinestar. Sunpaw ran to Raincloud panting.

"What is it Sunpaw?" Raincloud immediately stood up.

"It's Cloverpelt, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Raincloud made no hesitation. She ran to the medicine clearing and pulled t raspberry leaves and a stick. Then she ran into the nursery and disappeared inside the brambles. Sunpaw was about to run after her but Treestar stopped him.

"It is a medicine cat's business. I would stay out of it, Sunpaw. We should have your warrior ceremony now, it is sun high." Vinestar leaped onto a tree trunk and sat on one of its branches. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come gather here under the sacred tree to make this apprentice a new warrior." Vinestar yowled.

The warriors came pouring out of the warriors den, the elders came out of their den to sit outside and watch, the other queens (who were only expecting none of them have kits yet) sat down outside the nursery looking wry. Sunpaw jumped up onto the sacred tree to start the ceremony.

"Moonclan I give you this apprentice 'Sunpaw', in his turn. Until he is in Moonclan, his warrior name will be 'Sunpool'. Vinestar looked down at Sunpool. "Do you accept your new name, and serve your clan until your time to join Moonclan is there?"

"I do Vinestar."

"Then, your new name is given to you." Treestar licked Sunpool's head and jumped off the sacred tree. Sunpool leaped off the tree and padded out of the camp. He was greeted by two cats. A she-cat and a tom-cat.

"What are you doing here?"

The she-cat spoke."I had a prophecy and you are in it, come on I don't want to waste time and I know you had your warrior ceremony Sunpool let's get going. We have to reach Colorclan." She trotted off. Sunpool tilted his head to the side.

"She'll explain on the way, let's get going." The tom said.

"Ok, but first what is your name?" Sunpool did not like going off with cats without knowing their names.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you sorry. I'm Desertwonder."

"I'm Snowstorm. And by the way, don't piss me off it will get ugly." Sunpool twitched his whiskers when he heard her say that.

"Don't worry about her Sunpool, she's just a little tired and uh angry at me. She's taking it off on you, sorry about that." Sunpool nodded.

"It's ok. I guess."

Snowstorm had now stopped in her tracks. She was murmuring to herself and then walked as if controlled towards a tree with multicolored leaves. Then she said aloud."We're here. We're on Colorclan territory. Finally!" She bolted into the forest. Then he heard a crash in the trees. Then a moan, then a scream.

"I have thorns all over me, and I just ran into a patrol!" Sunpool and Desertwonder raced through the trees to find a warrior talking to a bramble bush. In that bramble bush, Snowstorm was stuck between the thorns and branches. The warrior and Snowstorm were in a polite conversation.

"Hello! You wouldn't happen to be Leaffall would you?" The warrior nodded.

"I am Leaffall of Colorclan. Who are you, and who are your friends?" Leaffall nodded to Desertwonder and Sunpool.

"Well it's a long story, but... You wouldn't happen to have a vision of the past, about how the four clans broke up?" Leaffall nodded.

"I did have a vision of four clans splitting up at some sort of gathering. But please tell me your names." Snowstorm nodded.

"Ok. My name is Snowstorm, the pale ginger tabby is Desertwonder, and the dark ginger tabby with light ginger spots along his back is Sunpool." Snowstorm nodded in their direction. Leaffall nodded.

"Ok so am I supposed to come with you on a journey?"

"Oh yes, we are going to find our destinies and reveal the future to our clans. Oh and by the way, I am from Snowclan, Desertwonder is from Fireclan, and Sunpool is from Flowerclan." Leaffall nodded.

"So Sunpool, you want to help me get Snowstorm out of this bramble?" Sunpool nodded and padded up to the bramble. "What about you Desertwonder? You know how to get out of a bramble bush?"

"No, I do not know Leaffall. My clan lives in the desert. There are no bramble bushes there, but there are palm trees and oasis's."

When Leaffall and Sunpool finally got Snowstorm out of the bramble bush Leaffall agreed to go with them. They followed Snowstorm for what seemed like forever until we came to a cave. They slept there in the night, it was not very comfortable but it was better than nothing.

What was going to happen the next day was going to need a good nights rest.


	6. Snowstorm and the moon cave

Chapter 5

When Snowstorm woke up it was dawn. She decided that she should hunt for Sunpool, Desertwonder, and Leaffall. Snowstorm padded out of the cave and looked around at her surroundings. The snow lands where she lived would take until the sun was up and shining brightly. Everyone would be up by then though, so she just hunted in the part of the forest they were in. It was extremely easy, there was prey scent everywhere you turned.

Snowstorm stopped and opened her mouth to drink in the smells of the forest. She smelled someone from Colorclan, and hid by running up a tree. The Colorclan warrior looked up the tree and called to Snowstorm.

"I know there's a cat in there. I'm a rouge not a clan cat. Sheesh." Snowstorm backtracked down the tree.

"A rouge? What that?" Snowstorm tilted her head.

"Well obviously your not a kitty pet and your not a rouge so your a clan cat. Not Colorclan I suppose. I'm Volepaw, but I don't belong to a clan." Volepaw sat down and groomed herself. Snowstorm went back to hunting.

She brought back a rabbit, vole, raven, mouse, and a thrush. When she caught the thrush she thought about Thrushfur. Snowstorm lowered her head when she remembered what he said to her as his goodbye. 'Why are you leaving Snowstorm? Why are you leaving your clan mates, why are you leaving me? Do not care about me anymore?' He then walked away with his head lowered dragging his paws. Snowstorm did not reply back.

When Snowstorm returned with the fresh kill the other cats were grooming theirselves. "You brought back fresh kill?" Sunpool looked up from his grooming and took some of the fresh kill so Snowstorm's load was lightened a little.

"We could have gone with you." Desertwonder was very easily offended, like herself.

"You were all sleeping. I didn't want to wake all of you." Snowstorm defended herself. Is everyone short tempered around here?

"Well thank you, Snowstorm. Why don't you eat some fresh kill and rest?" Snowstorm took Leaffall's offer.

Snowstorm ate the thrush that she caught, remembering Thrushfur. How much she missed him was unbearable. She wanted her best friend here with her. She should have invited him to come. She should have let the others bring a friend, but this was their destiny it could not be messed around with. No one could mess this up. The prophecy has to go perfectly, or else our clans will crumble!

When everyone was rested and fed the kept moving. Snowstorm led the way, because she was the only one who knew where they would be going. They were heading to the mountains. There was a cave sacred to all clan cats. It is where Moonclan have appeared to warriors, apprentices, even kits. They had to go there if they wanted answers.

"Snowstorm? Where are we going?" Sunpool obviously was full of questions. As if she hadn't answered enough.

"I am leading you to the cave in the mountains. Where Moonclan has appeared to warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, leaders, even kits. So I am taking you there to begin our journey to find out the futures of our clan."

Sunpool nodded and kept following her. Then Desertwonder had a question.

"Why are you the only one who has heard of this cave?" Desertwonder would not put that subject to rest unless she answered him.

"Because my clan is the only clan who has kept the traditions of old clan life. And have never relocated. Snowclan is now the only clan that remembers the moon cave, because we are the ones who have used it to communicate with Moonclan." When Snowstorm finished, Desertwonder nodded and padded along behind her.

"Well that sounds like a sacred, and mystical place. I can't wait to see my father." Snowstorm was now interested, when Leaffall said she wanted to see her father. She wondered what happened to him.

"What happened to him?" Snowstorm said coolly.

"He was chased by a falcon and then was carried away by it with a broken neck." Snowstorm could hear new grief in Leaffall's voice."What happened to your father, mother, siblings? What's your story?" Leaffall said with new interest.

"Well, my mother died while kitting with me, my father died by a sledding dog, and I never had any siblings." Snowstorm's gaze clouded with sorrow and grief.

"Oh." Leaffall dropped the subject after that.

After sun high they reached Snowclan territory. "I have to say a proper goodbye to someone before we head to the moon cave." Snowstorm said and raced off to the camp. She saw Thrushfur hunting a thrush. Snowstorm got to it first and killed it. Then brought it to Thrushfur.

"I thought you left, and would never come back." Thrushfur said with sadness rich in his voice.

"I needed to tell you a proper goodbye. And ask you to come with me." Snowstorm saw Thrushfur's eyes lighten to happiness.

"Really?"Thrushfur sounded suprised.

"Of course you big fur ball." Snowstorm pushed the thrush towards Thrushfur. "Let's go." Thrushfur nodded. When he finished eating the thrush he followed Snowstorm to Sunpool, Desertwonder, and Leaffall.

"This is Leaffall, Desertwonder, and Sunpool. And we are going on a journey. Guys can Thrushfur come?" They all said yes, and we got moving towards the moon cave. The path to the cave was covered with rocks. Leaffall, Sunpool, and Desertwonder were in pain because the rocks dug into their pads.

When we got to the mouth of the cave we saw Moonclan warriors everywhere. "We have been waiting for you, and we are going to give you the answer to where your journey begins. It begins right here." The Moonclan warriors said in unison.  
This was the best thing to see my father again, and meet my mother, but it came with big consequences.


End file.
